Embodiments of the invention relate generally to a photovoltaic (PV) system, and more particularly to an improved bracket for mounting a microinverter to a PV panel regardless of the dimensions of the PV panel frame.
PV systems include PV modules arranged in arrays that generate direct current (DC) power, with the level of DC current being dependent on solar irradiation and the level of DC voltage dependent on temperature. PV systems may be constructed either as an inverter system or a microinverter system. A typical inverter system uses DC wiring to electrically couple multiple PV panels to a single inverter. The inverter then converts the DC energy from the PV panels into alternating current (AC) energy, such as AC energy suitable for transfer to a power grid. A typical microinverter system, on the other hand, uses a microinverter electrically connected to each PV panel, forming a PV module 10 as shown in FIG. 1. In this PV module system, each microinverter 12 converts the DC energy from its respective PV panel into energy suitable for transfer to a power grid.
In a typical microinverter system the microinverter 12 of a microinverter assembly 14 is secured to the frame 16 of the PV panel 18 via a mounting bracket 20. In the design shown, the thickness 22 of the PV panel frame 16 is selected such that the respective top surfaces 24, 26 of the microinverter 12 and the frame 16, respectively, are co-planar, thereby permitting the mounting bracket to be coupled to the top surface 24 of the microinverter 12 and the top surface 26 of the frame 16 via fasteners 28. In other known designs, the mounting bracket is constructed as part of the housing of the microinverter and extends outward therefrom to couple to the top surface 26 of the frame 16. In either design, the geometry of the PV panel frame 16 is highly dependent upon the geometry of the microinverter.
While these prior art mounting brackets may function to securely fasten a microinverter 12 to the frame 16 of a PV panel 18, the design of these mounting brackets inherently limits the interchangeability of a given microinverter with different panel frame geometries. Since the rectangular mounting bracket extends outward from or is coupled to the top surface of the microinverter, the dimensions of the microinverter and panel bracket is dependent upon the thickness and geometry of the top mating surface of the PV panel frame. As a result, known microinverters and their corresponding mounting brackets are specifically designed to be integrated with a particular panel frame.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a universal mounting bracket for a PV system that is designed to allow a given microinverter to be secured to a wide variety of PV panels, regardless of the size and geometry of the frame of the PV panel.